The invention relates in an aspect to a method for producing a sheet material, in another aspect to a device for carrying out such a method and in another aspect to a sheet material which can be obtained by such a
Sheet materials produced by common electrospinning methods exhibit an essentially non structured, planar surface. This is due to the fact that all material is deposited onto a uniform carrier during the electrospinning method. Such a method in an according device is for example known from WO 2009/049563 A2.